


He Fell in a Hole

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Disney References, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, No Actual Slash, Panic Attacks, Preslash I guess, bros, dead sisters, falling in holes, guys being dudes, holes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo is not like Liam, in that he does not like falling in holes.





	He Fell in a Hole

"Dude, would you slow down?" Liam whined.

"We're trying not to get caught, dumbass," Theo hissed.

"We lost the hunters a few miles ago," said Liam. "I'm pretty sure they followed Chris and Peter."

Theo sighed as he slowed his pace for the beta to keep up easier.

"Who knew Chris and Peter would become buddies, huh?" Liam said. "Did you know they're talking about riding across the country on motorcycles together?"

"Why?" asked Theo as if it were the stupidest thing he'd ever heard of.

"Friends do that kind of thing," said Liam. "And they're both old guys so they're probably having a mid-life crisis. They just want to have fun before they die or something."

"But what's the point of going across the country?" asked Theo.

Liam shrugged. "I don't know. I guess there's a lot to see out there other than sewers, Dread Doctors, and dead sisters. But I guess you wouldn't know that."

"I wouldn't," Theo stated plainly.

"Maybe you should go with them," said Liam. "I think Scott was gonna join them. You could probably tag along.-"

"Hell no," Theo said abruptly. "I am not going on a trip with Scott. Or Peter, for that matter. Peter is freakin' annoying. He reminds me of a Disney villain."

"But Chris is OK?" asked Liam.

Theo shrugged. "I don't even know Chris."

"Good point," said Liam. "Well, it was worth a shot. I mean, I'm just trying to get you more involved with the pack-"

"Liam, I'm a big boy. I can involve myself with the pack as much as I want to on my own."

"I know. I know," Liam whined again as they came up towards a familiar tree. Liam didn't know why it seemed familiar. But then a question came to his mind. "When did you ever watch Disney movies?"

Theo shrugged. "Mason made me watch a bunch of them as part of my 'learning how to be a decent person' lessons. Personally, Aladdin was my favorite though. Like, I can legit relate to that kid."

Liam chuckled and made a dorky face at that. "I can see that."

Theo chuckled in return. "That makes you Princess Jasmine," Theo mocked earning an eye roll from Liam. "Princess."

"Shut up," Liam shoved him and Theo stumbled back.

Theo felt the ground give way beneath his feet and took in a breath of surprise. His eyes looked at the ground caving in beneath him and he panicked. As he fell in the hole he scrambled to get out, clawing at the ground. He couldn't see Liam or the forest. All he saw were his flashbacks of Tara pulling him under and no one helping him, no one saving him. He was too terrified to even yell at Liam to help him.

The branches of the roots from the near tree were trapping his legs in the hole making him feel like she was there, pulling him under. He tried to shift and use his claws to help pull him to safety but he was too scared, too terrified. All he could do was struggle and let out choked sobs. "No, please. Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.-"

Before Theo could say anymore Liam dove to help him, grabbing his hand and catching him before he fell any further. But the branches of the roots of the tree were rotten and kept breaking making Theo panic even more. "Theo, give me your other hand!" Liam shouted.

But Theo didn't hear him. He was in another place, somewhere terrifying and sickening. "No, I just want it to stop. I just want it to stop..." Theo cried out in sobs.

"Theo," Liam said more firmly. "Theo, look at me. It's me, Liam. You need to give me your hand so I can help you out."

Slowly, Theo looked up at the figure holding his hand, keeping him from falling into the abyss that the rotting tree had caused. Theo reached his other hand up and was hauled onto the ground surface. Right, when his knees hit the ground he scrambled away from the hole quickly, panting, trying to get a hold of himself.

Liam followed him, sitting next to him and putting an arm around his shoulder talking to him soothingly. "Theo, it's alright. You're safe. It was just a hole."

Theo nodded taking a deep breath. "I know. I just... I thought..." Theo shook his head looking at his shaking hands. "I thought it was happening again."

Liam pulled him close, into a hug. "Don't worry. You're not going back there." As Theo caught him breath, Liam examined the hole from where he was and the tree. "Hey, that's the hole that I fell in."

Theo pulled his head back, sniffling, wiping back the tears. "What?"

Liam shrugged and motioned to the hole. "I fell in a hole."

**Author's Note:**

> So I follow Ian Bohen (peter hale) and Jr Bourne(chris argent) on my insta and they actually went on a trip across America and Tyler Posey was there too. So I decided to reference that as well. Haha. But it was just a thought I had since Liam fell in a hole and it was funny but when Theo was pulled into a hole it was sad and scary and traumatizing.


End file.
